Trapped
by Just call me Goddess
Summary: An Ed and Roy story and im not good at summarys so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trapped

Pairings: Roy+Ed

Warning: Yaoi leading to Lemmon in further chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist or any of the characters!

Our hero's Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse are still on their quest of finding the philosopher's stone. They had received an anonymous tip from a young girl. She told them that an old lonely man who lived in an abandoned building possessed the stone.

The brothers told Roy Mustang about what the girl said. Ed didn't want to, all he wanted to do was rush on in there kick some butt and get the stone! But Al suspected something and so did Roy. He said he would go with them and have a squad go along too for back up. This made Ed feel annoyed useless, and angry that Roy and his own brother didn't think he could handle this on his own. The next day they went on their mission.

Ed and All went one way, Roy and a small party went the other, while a few waited out side for them to return. "Jeeze this place is like a maze," said Ed when the hallway came to an end with two different ways to go." I think we should go right Ed – it's just one of those feelings." Said Al

"Right!"

They turned right and at the end of the hall was a door. There was no handle and it was half busted, Ed could make out the shadow of a man. The boys braced themselves for a fight!

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the door, and blew it to even smaller bits than what it already was. It was so unnecessary but that's Ed his entrance is everything, always overly dramatic! "Ha I got you, now hand over the stone you old man!" The man just laughed and in a very quiet youthful voice said "My, my you don't use that little brain of yours much do you?" Al's eyes widened he knew his brother was about to fly off the handle. He had to go find Roy quick, before he did something irrational.

Ed was trying his damndest to keep his temper under control, but words like shrimp, shortshit, small, shrimp, puny, baby tiny and shrimp kept going through his little brain!

"AAHH that's it old man your going down!" He slammed his hands on the wall behind him and using his alchemy blasted out the rocks of the wall and shot them at the old man. But something strange happened all the rocks just zoomed past the old man, even ones that were right on course for the center of his head just flew past him. "What the hell!" thought Ed, "That should have knocked him down like nothing!" The old man was now laughing hysterically, his body was changing, he was no longer an old man – it was Envy, the little girl they saw the other day was Envy too! Ed didn't have much time to react to this because the building around them was rumbling. It was about to fall. Ed started to look around he muttered, "shit". When he looked back Envy had disappeared.

"Oh no," thought Ed "I lost Envy, the buildings coming down and Al- where's Al!" Two of the room's walls collapsed. Ed ran out of the room just in time, part of the ceiling had just fallen. Roy Mustang ordered his crew out and to take Al with them. Roy was going to look for Ed. "No Colonel, I have to help find him, I have to find Big brother!" screamed Al. Even though he can't show emotions inside a suit of armour, but his soul was in deep pain. Not knowing whether his brother his only family member was alive or dead was nearly tearing him apart. Almost the same thing was happening to Ed, he was running around what was still left of the falling building. Ed's eyes were filling with tears, as he turned a corner and stood face to face with Roy. Behind both the men parts of the wall caved in, they were trapped. Tears started to roll down Ed's cheeks, was he actually afraid of death? No, not really he was more afraid for his brother- he had to get out- he had to protect Al! Ed tried to walk forward but his knees gave out and he fell just as what remained of the building fell. Miraculously they were left with that small hallway, but the bad part was that they would have to dig their way out quickly before their oxygen ran out, or pray that some one found them quick!

Roy knelt down and held Ed in his arms. Ed cried silently on Roy, we was wondering how would they get out, and is brother kept running through his mind. "Roy," he said in a low voice, his head was on Roy's chest his eyes were closed, "where's…" His words were all muffled together Roy could not hear, "What was that?" He said. Ed's hands clamped into fists around Mustangs jacket He raised his head and screamed, "Where's Al!" Tears now covered his face. Roy's jacket was moist from his tears, Ed was near hysterical, if it wasn't for the fact that Roy had tightened his grip around Ed he would have just broke down screaming.

"There is no need to be apprehensive full metal," Roy said in a business like tone "I am certain they all got out safely and are now sending rescue crews to search for us. Just relax." But in reality Roy wasn't too sure if they all got out okay, but he needed to say that to calm Ed down. When Roy went to move his leg he accidentally hit a fallen board. CRASH! Their little cubby fell right on top of them Roy tried to shield Ed but he couldn't large rocks hit the both of them, one knocked Ed unconscious. What to do now… They were both trapped.

TBC

Okay world here is my craptacular story, it's my first ever story that I've written, please read and review, I would greatly appreciate any advice you have for me for my future writings.


	2. Alive but not Safe

Chapter 2

Title: Alive but not Safe!

Pairing: Roy Mustang + Edward Elric

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the names.

" Too Bad," Thought Roy, "The one who could blast apart these rocks with ease is out cold." Roy couldn't wait for Ed to awaken either, who knew how long that could take, they could run out of oxygen before that. He had to think fast. Most of his upper body was cover in heavy debris, but his legs, he could just move them an inch. If he could use his strength to free his legs more, then he would have a better grip and more strength to free the rest of his body and Ed's. Now it was just to put that plan to work, which was, as the old saying goes, is easier said than done.

Roy Exerted all his energy into releasing his legs from the tight crushing binds of the rocks. It took his several attempts. Roy was about to give up when he heard a small sigh come from Ed's body, was he awakening? This prospect gave Roy more drive to get them out of there. He pushed and shoved until finally he had both legs free. He sat on his knees and tried to catch his breath, He badly wanted to take a deep breath in, but then he would be inhaling even more toxic dust particles. Roy counted to three and pushed up.

They were out; Roy pushed the rocks off of the two bodies. All except for the one crushing Ed's automail arm. Roy picked up the rock and threw it aside. Even though he knew it had no feeling, he still gingerly picked up the arm and placed it on Ed's chest. With utmost care he picked up Ed's body and carried him from the wreck that had once been a building.

Emergency crews and Military personal were rushing around the scene. Al was sitting on the ground Hawkeye had her hand on his back. Replacing her normally stoic, stone cold professional face was a more sombre look; it was as if she was near tears. Roy walked up to Hawkeye as her head began to sink.

"Well, I hope you not crying over me?" He said in his most arrogant voice.

Risa looked at him, his face was covered in dirt and scratches were everywhere, but he still had a smile on his face, a smile that wouldn't fade. Everyone now fully noticed who he was and whom he was carrying. An ambulance team came over to take Ed away, but Roy refused. He just started doing what he did best, ordering people around! "Pull half the troops back, you don't need that many, Did Al Give a description, Have a team search the area, are there any civilians hurt?" These questions just came natural to him. Any other person who has went through what he has would have certainly broken down under the pressure. "But I am a leader," Roy thought, "I have to be strong, for Ed's sake."

People around him hustled to a fro to complete the tasks they had been assigned. Roys personal car came around and he carefully placed Ed's body in the back, he told Al not to worry about his brother.

"He's with me." Roy said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Whispered Al to Risa

"Hawkeye, get Winry Rockbell down here A.S.A.P."

And with that he rolled up the window and drove away from the wreck where if it wasn't for their sheer dumb luck they would have surly been dead.

Chapter 2 all! Short and sweet so #3 will be right after, I was thinking of combining them but well whatever! Till next time!


	3. A little Less Push

Chapter 3: A little less Push

Pairing: Roy + Ed

Ed finally awakens to find some weird stuff going on around him, and will he ever get the stone or will he just realize that life is perfect the way it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal or any of the characters.

"Oh my head." Thought Ed as he woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes, it took his vision a while to adjust, "where am I?" He questioned. Ed shirt was off and his pants were undone… "WHAT THE HELL!" He shot up off the couch and just as fast fell back down gripping his head. "Owie owie owie!"

"Well FullMetal I'm glad to see you're awake."

Ed froze; he knew whose voice that was a he recognized the sheer splendor in his tone.

"What do you want Mustang?" Ed cautiously asked.

Roy had a huge malicious smile on his face, "Oh nothing FullMetal, I'm just glad to see that your okay, that's all… did you know I saved you life." Roy said.

"Crap, what does he want, he doesn't do something without wanting payment, shit." Ed was racking his brain trying to think what Roy could want. He was thinking so hard that he didn't see Roy take off his jacket and undo his shirt while walking over to the couch. Ed only noticed Roy when he bent over and gave him a kiss.

"BAAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV!" Ed screamed

"Well I would like to be doing you." Roy cooed into Ed's ear.

Ed thrashed underneath Roy, but with Roy being much stronger and Ed only having one arm, he was at a big disadvantage.

Roy's hand slipped into Ed's pants, little Edward's face went a bright cherry red.

"I know you like this Ed." Roy said as he lifted Ed's head and softly gave him another kiss, it was wet and very hot, well Roy was the Flame Alchemist!

"Why is he doing this to me, I don't want to right now can't he see that I'm vulnerable!" Ed thought, tears started to come down his cheek again. Roy kissed his tears, and told him that there was nothing to fear because he would take care of it all.

"All your troubles will be mine."

"But I don't want you to worry about me, I'm a freak." Ed was crying even more

"Yeah well so am I, and I want to worry about you because I think I love you." It was a little difficult for Roy to say that but he had to.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked

"He's with Hawkeye, alive and well, it's you that needs care."

"So care for me Roy."

"All right FullMetal."

Roy carefully took off Ed's pants and undid his own. Roy ran his hand down Ed's chest and he gave a shudder. Roy liked that so he did it again, only this time up his leg. Ed bit his lip, "Don't worry FullMetal," Roy whispered, " I'll be gentle." And with that all Ed's worries and troubles were lifted off his shoulders and given to Roy. For once Ed had a person he could share his inner dark secrets with, things that he felt he could even tell his brother. This made him happy, it made his time with Roy even more enjoyable.

"How was that Ed? Am I good or am I good!" Roy had reverted back to his normal self, now that he got what he wanted. "Can I go now? See Al?"

Roy could see that Ed was still hurting inside and out, the cuts on his shoulder had reopened, Roy was just a little rough!

"Yeah Winry should be here by now to fix up your arm!"

Roy Helped get him dressed, and got himself dressed as well. He would now have to go and assume his role as Leader, fun time was over.

All right Chapter 3… I got the part I wanted over with what else should I put in the story cuz now well I've run into a little bit of writers block. What new character should I throw into the mix Envy or Hughes? You guys can pick and just put it in your review! Well Bye bye for now .


End file.
